


The irrevocable charge

by larchwood



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Bait & Switch, Ball & Chain, Drabble Collection, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larchwood/pseuds/larchwood
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around Bait & Switch and Ball & Chain.





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I read/listen to Ball & Chain, I imagine how Nick found himself in that position. The white knight wasn't meant for subterfuge. These are just a series of drabbles to fill in the gaps.

“Do you understand your mission, Master Sergeant O’Flaherty?”

Nick closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “You want me to assassinate a civilian within the boundaries of the United States.”

“Master Sergeant, maybe you didn’t grasp the details of report in front of you, but ..”

“I grasped it just fine, sir,” he snapped. “You want me to murder the Assistant Director of the FBI.”

The NIA official slammed his hand on the table, next to the picture of Dick Burns. “Richard Burns is a traitor to his country, Marine. And he’s coming for your friends.”

Bleakly, “Aye aye, sir. I understand.”


	2. Spot on his soul

Nick settled into the lawn chair, his breath shuddering a little on the exhale of the cigar. He was grateful for a few minutes of solitude while Zane was downstairs reading Ty’s letter. 

He was still reeling. Killing someone during battle was hard enough. But years of training had made those acts bearable. For mission. For country. For the brothers at his side.

Killing a man in cold blood, even if it was that asshole Burns? That would be a spot on his soul he’d never get clean.

But to keep Ty and the man he loved safe? He would.


	3. The Luck of the Irish

Nick felt loose and relaxed after spending the afternoon with Kelly. Their nap (and a couple of orgasms) had helped with the jetlag.

It was just second nature to scan the room for threats as they searched for their assigned table seating. He didn’t expect to recognize anyone other than the Gradys. He wondered idly if Deuce’s inlaws had a real problem or if they were going overboard with the espionage stuff.

Richard _fucking_ Burns.

Nick lurched to a stop, his heart pounding. He had fretted for months about how to get to the man. And now he was here.

He tried to school his face as he and Kelly took their seats. The last thing he needed was to draw Kelly’s attention. He smiled and greeted the other party guests at the table, trying to look like a guy just out to enjoy a party with his boyfriend.

Inside however, his mind whirled. He couldn’t imagine how to take out Burns at wedding. Particularly a _Grady_ wedding. But this would be a good opportunity to observe the man. Maybe gather some intel to help him plan the hit once they got back.

He might just get lucky after all.


	4. A Misbegotten Hope

Nick’s head was down, writing notes from the last witness when a throat cleared from the doorway.

His head shot up. Richard Burns stood there, ready to be interviewed. He looked at Nick impassively as he settled into the chair in front of him.

Nick had almost forgotten Burns was even on the island. He briefly fantasized that Burns killed Milton and he could get him to confess. No need to kill him if he’s serving life for murder.

But Burns was a sneaky bastard who never gave anything away. Nick felt the rage build as he said, “Let’s begin.”


	5. A lance

Nick checked the hallway for witnesses. Burns had retreated to his room. This was his best shot. With three other DBs, people would just assume Burns’s death to be part of the clusterfuck.

He was still enraged after the condescending “need to know” bullshit with Zane. The cook and maid of honor would still be alive if he’d just said something.

 _Elias_ would stil…..

Nick cut that thought off as pain lanced through his heart. If he gave into the anguish, he’d make a mistake.

He muttered a prayer for the forgiveness he’d never get, then knocked on Burns’s door


End file.
